Pokemon Trifecta
by Spigatron
Summary: The adventures of Alex and his Pokemon, join as he makes new friends, battles the evil Team Prism and works his way to becoming a great trainer


The Pangea region is an incredibly unique place in the world of pokemon, it is believed that Kyogre and Groudon created it by the order of Arceus to create a land capable of homing all pokemon, the region is split into several large islands each housing and incredible number of pokemon.

Alex woke up early as usual though for a different reason, today the eighteen year old was finally going to start his pokemon adventure, most trainers start at the age of ten but Alex was the son of Helen and Rodger who ran the pokemon day care so instead of adventuring he chose to remain at the day care helping his parents look after the eggs, caring for the dropped off pokemon and especially watching over the abandoned pokemon where he met his first companion, a male Heracross with a chip in his horn. his second companion came a little later which was a Gible that came from an egg the owner didn't want, as he was the first face the land shark saw it imprinted on him and the two became inseparable.

Alex slid down the banister where his parents were already waiting with a bag full of pokeballs in hand obviously two being for Heracross and Gible though the later wasn't in the pokeball insisting on riding on Alex's shoulder causing him to chuckle, he looked at his mother who looked like she was ready to cry as both parents hugged their son before handing him a bag pack.

"Good luck out there Alex, make sure to call us whenever you get the chance" his mother said handing him the bag which he quickly put on, Rodger handed him a map of the island they were on which was called Safari Island for it held the largest number of pokemon due to its lush forests, large rivers and even larger plains.

"The professors lab is in Lugia town, its about two days away so you should have a good chance to catch some pokemon as well as get into a couple of scraps" Rodger said as he twirled his moustache and handed over the pokedex they had ordered for him, Alex took the dex and placed it in his pocket before nodding his head.

"I want to get to Regicity by the end of the week, there is a training academy there I can hone my skills in" Alex said getting a call of agreement from Gible who started to flex which caused the family to share one more laugh before the Alex said one last goodbye then left the house to begin his travels. Alex got to the end of the road and looked out at all the tall grass and forest ahead of him, he took a deep breath and then started walking.

It didnt take long for Alex to run into his first bit of action, he had only been walking for a couple of hours when he heard the tall grass rustle near him, Gible gave a growl causing Alex to look in the direction of the noise, a Lillipup marched out of the tall grass and growled at Alex, Gible jumped off of Alex's shoulder ready to fight, the battle went by pretty quick as Gible used sand attack to make it more difficult for the dog pokemon to hit him and would counter the opponents tackles with ones of his own however when Alex attempted to catch the Lillipup it escaped the pokeball and ran away.

"Dammit" Alex said with a frown but shrugged it off and picked the little land shark up and smiled

"Well done buddy, you did great" he said tickling Gibles stomach causing the pokemon to burst into laughter before they continued walking.

Alex's luck didn't get much better as he, Gible and Heracross battled multiple pokemon ranging from a Snuble to a Hawlucha each of which seemed to escape his attempts at capture but his luck was about to change, he could hear the sounds of a battle nearby causing him to quickly run to see what was going on, when he got through the bushes he saw a heavily wounded Nidoqueen and her young being dragged away by a group of people all in identical clothes which had a strange triangular shaped pin somewhere on their clothes, In the centre was a man in a sports jacket who was battling two opponents at the same time, he had a Blitzle while his opponents were using a Sawk and Throh, Alex ran out and joined the strangers side throwing a pokeball out

"Lets go Heracross" he said bringing out the bug pokemon with a chipped horn, the figure looked at Alex and nodded his head as the the battle had become a team battle, now that the odds were evened the battle lasted a short time with Heracross finishing Throh with Aerial Ace while Blitzle beat Sawk with Shock Wave causing the two to quickly run towards the others who were trying to load the Nidoqueen onto a jeep

"I dont think so, go Heracross" Alex said causing the beetle pokemon to jump in front of the car using his horn to lift the front off the ground. "My turn, Blitzle attack!" the stranger said, Blitzle ran towards the group who all started running away causing one of the male Nidoran babies to start tumbling off the jeep, Alex rushed forward managing to catch it just in time before it could hit the ground

"Phew, that was close" he said smiling at the Nidoran. While the stranger used a potion to heal the Nidoqueen Alex worked on releasing her babies from the net

"That was some good timing kid" the stranger said looking over at him while a Pikachu stood at his feet causing Alex to smile lightly and nod his head

"I'm just glad we were able to help" Alex replied looking over at Heracross who was sucking on some tree sap, Nidoqueen slowly opened her eyes and immediately got to her feet roaring and getting ready to attack, Herracross got ready to defend his trainer but Alex stopped him before standing slowly and putting his arms out to show he wasn't a threat, once the Nidoqueen calmed down after she realised she was still outside her cave her babies all ran out from behind Alex joining her, she nodded to the two and then turned to go back in the cave with her children apart from the one Alex had stopped from falling, he instead ran over to Alex and nuzzled his leg

"Looks like someone wants to go with you" the stranger said smiling, Nidoqueen looked hesitant but ultimately agreed, Alex placed the pokeball on the ground letting Nidoran nudge the button allowing himself to be caught

"Welcome to the family Nidoran" Alex said with a smile as he picked up the pokeball

"Congrats kid, Nidoran is a fine catch" the stranger said then leaned against the mountain near the cave

"Gotta name?" he asked as he crossed his arms watching Alex put the Nidoran pokeball on his belt

"Its Alex" he said nodding his head as a greeting

"Nice to meet you Alex, names Stuart, I'm a pokemon detective who's investigating team Prism" he said then suddenly looked angry

"Pikachu, I've told you dozens of times STOP HUMPING!" he shouted, when Alex turned around he saw Pikachu was mounting an old Silcoon shell causing Alex to laugh

"Well I better go, I need to get to Lugia town," Alex said waving to Stuart

"Keep an eye out for those pokemon thieves, they've been stealing pokemon from people all over the region" Stuart called out while he tried to pry the rambunctious electric mouse from the old cocoon, Alex soon got back on track towards Lugia town but after another hour of walking he decided to camp out letting Nidoran meet the other two pokemon and then feeding them all before letting sleep take him looking forward to what tomorrow might bring

end chapter


End file.
